


Celebration

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gryffindors celebrate the downfall of Voldiesmurf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

"To Gryffindor!" Dean called. The others raised their **Quaiches** and then **quaffed** them down.

"To Saturday!" Hermione added.

"Saturday should be its own holiday, like drink-mas, or **quaff-tide**!" Seamus declared.

"I’ll drink to that." Parvati said, then chugged the last of her firewhiskey.

"To Voldiesmurf." Ron slurred. "And his deadness."

"And **Quirrellell's**!" Harry added.

"And Bellatrix's." Neville clincked his mug with Harry's. The group drank again.

"To no more classes." Lavender said when they finished.

"To no more pop **quizzes** and no more loosing points in Potions." Neville called.

"To no more Snape!" Ron shouted. The others cheered and drank.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** A Quaich is a specific design of Scottish drinking mug, quaffing a liquid is chugging it, and Quaf-tide is a real event. The OED lists it as a "season of drinking."


End file.
